Definitions
by Fiona55
Summary: The BAU team members define common words.
1. Chapter 1

Definition

By: Fiona55

Summary: The BAU team members define common words.

Chapter one- Fearless

_Aaron Hotchner's meaning of the word "Fearless"._

Haley. Haley was fearless. Fearless in those last few moments, especially. She never let Jack know she was scared that day. Fearless is the absence of fear, and so, Haley was fearless.

_David Rossi's meaning of the word "Fearless"._

This team is fearless. This team risks their lives each and every day without fail and does it with so much grace it's heroic. No, it's fearless. They know the risks of this job. They've seen it what it can to do you, what it did to Jason Gideon and Elle Greenaway. They know they can lose their souls in return for other lives, and they do it anyway.

_Derek Morgan's meaning of the word "Fearless"._

My mother is the most fearless woman in the world. She raised three young kids alone. She never buckled under the strain of me and my sisters. Actually, I caused her the most pain, the most fear. But she never showed it. Not once, and that is what makes her fearless.

_Spencer Reid's meaning of the word "Fearless"._

I think that fearless is…well, aside from the obvious definition, I don't think that being fearless is having no fears. I think being fearless is having fears and living anyway. I try to do that, as far as knowing I could still get schizophrenia, and as far as knowing I am an addict. That's fearless.

_Emily Prentiss's meaning of the word "Fearless"._

Love is fearless. You cannot have any fears when you love someone. You trust them with everything about you. You must be fearless. But I think love makes you fearless. Fearlessness is perfect, as is love.

_Jennifer Jareau's meaning of the word "Fearless". _

Henry is fearless. He is not afraid of falling down. He is not afraid of bad guys. He is not afraid when I leave. He doesn't know that I may not come back one day…and I hope he never does.

_Penelope Garcia's meaning of the word "Fearless"._

Derek's is fearless. He showed no fear, even in the face of being charged with murder. Sometimes, I wonder if he even knows fear. He is the most fearless person on this team. He is fearless.

**A/N**

**Oh my gosh, so I have major writers block. This, however, came to me when I was listening to the song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. I intended for it to be a one shot, but I have a few ideas for words. If you have a word you want the team to define, leave me a comment and I'll do that as soon as possible. **

**Ciao!**

**Fiona**


	2. Chapter 2

Definition

By: Fiona55

Summary: The BAU team members define common words.

Chapter Two- Love

Requested by: Raven Formerly Lexie

_Aaron Hotchner's meaning of the word "Love"._

I think love is coming home and knowing that there's someone there who would do anything for you and is happy to see you. Love is Jack trusting me to make sure there are no monsters in his closet. Love is the purest thing in the world.

_David Rossi's meaning of the word "Love"._

Love is the opposite of anything I've ever had with the women I've been married to. Love is the way Jack hugs Hotch after a case. Love is the look in Will's eye when he sees JJ. Love is the way Penelope looks at every single one of us. Love is this team, and everyone in it.

_Derek Morgan's meaning of the word "Love"._

Love is dying for your country. Love is being there for your family when you've lost everything. Love is forgiving the person who has hurt you the most. Love is trusting people with your life. Love is forever.

_Spencer Reid's meaning of the word "Love"._

Love is Haley dying for Jack. Love is Will giving up his shield to be with JJ. Love is knowing that everyone on this team would do anything for each other. Love is what gets us through these cases.

_Emily Prentiss's meaning of the word "Love"._

Love is knowing your friends; your colleagues would do anything for you. Love is absolute. Love is being there for each other. Love is Hotch when he talks about his memories of Haley, or about something cute that Jack did that week. Love is JJ telling about Henry's recent discovery of somersaults. Love is family.

_Jennifer Jareau's meaning of the word "Love"._

Love is everything. Love is Will with Henry. Love is Henry laughing at anything and everything. Love is beautiful. Love is building a family with someone you want to be with forever. Love is my team, who loves each other without a doubt. Love is forever.

_Penelope Garcia's meaning of the word "Love"._

Love is JJ shooting the man who hurt me. Love is Derek putting himself in danger for this country. Love is the families that I try to help. Love is this team. Love is amazing. Love is miraculous.

**I hope you guys liked the second chapter. As I said in the first, if you have a word you want defined, please put it in a review, because I am always looking for ideas. I honestly didn't know what to write after Fearless, but Raven Formerly Lexie asked me to do Love, which is a great word. **

**I hope you guys like it, and please review. Goodbye my little gumdrops.**

**Cia0!**

**Fiona**


End file.
